


Captain Pancakes?

by languageismymistress



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Morning Breakfast, Team Flash, West Family, morning ritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up alone had him concerned as to the lack of Len in his bed, the sound of music from downstairs didn't help either</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Pancakes?

Waking up alone in his bed was the normal thing that he was used to, usually he was running late for work, or being woken up by his phone ringing because of some Meta, or Len, deciding that early mornings were a great time to wreak some havoc. After he and Len had decided to try out whatever it was that was between them, and after many lectures and talks and one very threatening discussion with The Green Arrow, something Len is still dealing with, he was used to having someone to wake up next to. So the lack of Len in his bed gave me a confused feeling, followed by shock at the sound of laughter and music from the kitchen, his kitchen, his families kitchen, this can’t be good. His grace never was a strong point with him during the mornings, the best he was able to manage while trying to hurry down the stairs was a face full of sheets and a pillow over his head. Freeing himself from this doom, grateful that no one was around to see the great Flash taken down by white dreaded threads, he somehow got himself into a standing position, looking around for where his pajama pants landed last night. 

 

Sneaking down the stairs and definitely not using his powers in his favour, he peeked around the corner, raising his eyebrow at Len stirring something in a bowl while Iris sat on the kitchen table, recounting a lovely storying involving-

 

“Hey, why are you guys up so early?” He really didn’t want Len to know the end to that tale.

 

“It’s 9:30, Bar,” Iris shot a knowing smirk at him.

 

“Right, where’s dad?” He shuffled over to the table, watching Len mixing the, pancake batter?

 

“He and Eddie had a call in, said to wake you in an hour if they needed you,” Len answered, winking at Iris at something, great, now they have inside jokes. 

 

“That’s good, I think,” He scratched the back of his neck, so far so good.

 

“I woke to the sound of someone in the kitchen and came down to see your boy cooking, I’m jealous by the way, all Eddie can do is burn toast,” She grinned. 

 

“Yup, lucky me,” He was still on edge, he knew there was no reason to be but his sister and boyfriend getting along could be a whole lot of bad stories and pictures for him.

 

“And Iris here was kind enough to help,” Len stared at him, trying to get him to blush, the jerk.

 

“Well, that’s the type of person she is,” He glared at her, sitting down on one of the kitchen stools. 

 

“Of course, it’s why I invited Team Flash along too,” She smiled as the doorbell rung, almost waltzing out of the room.

 

“We can still bail, you’ve got the mix and I’ve got the speed,” He leant in, whispering.

 

“Why, I like your friends company, its endearing,” Len reached over to kiss his forehead.

 

“That’s adorable,” Len blushed at Caitlin’s words.

 

“I wouldn’t say that near him, he hasn’t got his parka to hide in,” He smirked, smiling at the blush reddening.

 

“Do you want food or not? cause there is a bank that has my name written all over it, or at least will soon,” Len threatened them, moving the mix towards the stove.

 

“Fine, not adorable at all, very menacing,” Cisco coughed.

 

“See, you’ve ruined my reputation Scarlet,” Len shook his head.

 

“Worth it,” He smiled, moving over for the others to join them as they sat and watched Len, with the help of Iris, cook them food.


End file.
